Incarnate
by devdev2013
Summary: Hermione knew she was adopted but thought her parents were mugles Then her real parents send a Guardian to look after her Hermione and Draco are attacked by a Deatheater and the Guardian saves Draco, now he owes them his life Three lives are now connected
1. Prolog

Prolog

Hermione was enjoying a peaceful breakfast with her mugle parents on Saturday two weeks before school restarted. Hermione was helping her mum cook in the kitchen. It was pancakes and sausage that morning. Her father was reading his mugle newspaper at the kitchen table. Hermione loved Saturdays because her parents had the day off.

"So Hermione are you excited about going back to school?" Her mom asked as she set a plate of pancakes and sausage in front of her husband. He smiled at her and folded up his paper.

"Yea, I can't wait to see Harry and Ron." Hermione smiled as she sat down with her plate. They talked about what Hermione was going to buy for school this year. Hermione took out a list consisting mostly of books. Her mom asked to see the list so she could giver Hermione mugle money that she could get transfered at the wizard bank later that day.

"So are you and your friends going shopping together?" Richard asked.

"That's the plan." Hermione said putting another fork full of pancakes in her mouth. Her Dad nodded his head and continued eating. Their conversation stopped for a seconded as Hermione and her family ate peacefully.

"I can't believe that this is your last year at Hogwatrs." Her Dad said.

"I can't believe it either. Our little girl is growing up. Soon she'll be a Medwitch. Then Hermione will get married and have kids." Jane said wistfully. Hermione rolled her eyes. Her Mom had recently been saying things like this. She made it sound like Hermione actually had a love interest. She and Ron had broken up after Voldemortwas killed by Harry. The only reason that they had even dated was because they felt safe together. There wasn't any flame. No spark, no love. They had only kissed once and that had only really been a peck.

"Mom I'm only 18. I don't think that I will even be going out with anyone this year." Hermione sighed. She didn't think that any of the guys would be interested in her that year. Part of the reason was because Harry and Ron were like her own personal body guards. The other reason was because she didn't even want to be in a relationship that year. Hermione wanted to focus on her N.E.W.T.S. that were going to take place at the end of the year. She would be studying like crazy.

"Well, a mother can hope." She sighed. It was Richard's turn to roll his eyes. His wife could be a little over the top some times. She could normally keep herself under control. Jane huffed at her husband and daughter. She only wanted what was best for Hermione, like always.

"Your mother does have a bit of a point though Hermione. You're always studying, even during the summer!" Her Dad exclaimed, "You need to be a teenager for a while!" Hermione just ignored her Dad and kept eating. They were silent for a long time. Hermione was almost finished with her breakfast when a knock came from the door.

"I'll get it!" Hermione said jumping up and jogging to the door. She opened up the door and half expected Harry, Ron, and Ginny to be there. When the door was opened Hermione was nocked to the ground.

"Ah" Hermione yelped in surprise. Her vision was blurred by red-brown fur. She felt a warm wet tong brush her face.

"Hermione are you okay?" Jane said rushing to the front door, Richard running right behind her.

"I'm okay Mum." she giggled as the creature continued to lick her. Hermione nudged the creature off of her before getting up.

"Hermione that's a, a wolf!" Her Dad said.

"Yea, I guess it is." Hermione laughed. She stood up. Hermione was still taking her care for magical animals class so a wolf at her door wasn't odd in the least bit. Jane and Richard looked worriedly at her.

"Well, it must belong to someone look at it's neck." Richard said pointing to the wolf's neck. Sure enough when Hermione looked she saw a dark brown collar around the animal's neck. Then Hermione saw something in the collar. She looked closer and saw that it was an envelope. Hermione took it out of the collar and opened it. There was a letter inside. She took it out and unfolded it. As Hermione read over it her eyes grew wide.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I hope you can forgive use for our decisions. We want you to know that everything we did was for you. It would brake our hearts if anything were to happen to you. We have recently heard of your involvement with the Order of the Phenix. We are very proud of you Hermione, but we fear for your safety. That is why we have sent this Guardian to protect you. She will also protect your friends and help with your quest to defeat Voldemort._

_Please stay safe and know that we love you,_

_Kimberly and Scott,_

_Your parents._

"Hermione what does it say dear?" Jane asked as she closed the door. Hermione looked at her mother. Hermione had always known she was adopted. She had figured that her birth parents were muggles as well. But now it seemed that she _both_ of her real parents were wizards. Hermione took a deep breath and handed the letter to her mum. She took it and read over the familiar hand writing. Jane's eyes grew sad. It was time to tell Hermione the whole truth.

Jane showed the letter to her husband and then went into the living room. Richard joined her, reading over the letter as he walked. Hermione looked at the wolf. The wolf looked up at her with big golden, brown eyes. She reached down and petted the soft fur on it's head. Then with the wolf by her side Hermione walked into the living room to join her adoptive parents.

They were sitting together on the couch. Hermione saw the sad looks in their eyes and knew what was come. Most of it anyways. She sat down in the chair diagonally across from them.

"Hermione, we knew your birth parents. They moved into an apartment across form us. We quickly became friends with Kim and Scott. It even got to the point where they trusted us with a secret. They were wizards." Hermione had guessed that much on her own.

"They were the last of a very powerful pureblood family." This on the other hand caught Hermione completely off guard.

"Their family was a very kind one. They did not look down on muggles, halfbloods, or muggle borns. Your parents wanted to stay out of the war but being purebloods that held these beliefs Voldemort wanted them dead." Jane continued to explain, "So your parents had to go into hiding. It was about a month after you were born. They made us your godparents. When Kim and Scott left they gave you to us to keep you safe." She finished.

Hermione sat there taking it all in. It was overwhelming her, threatening to take over her entire being. Suddenly Hermione felt a gentle nudge on her wrist. She looked down to see the wolf trying to get Hermione to pet her. Hermione obliged. The repetitive motion helped her sort through her thoughts. It occurred to Hermione that her adoptive parents were staring at her. She took a deep breath.

"I understand why they did it. It makes me sad but I understand. And I understand you guys not telling me. At least you already told me that I was adopted." Hermione smiled up at the people who had raised her like their own. She noticed that her adoptive parents visibly relaxed and that slight tears had formed in their eyes.

"So what are you going to name her?" Richard asked nodding to the wolf. He was trying to lighten the mood and it was working.

"I was thinking Ginger. What do you think of that girl? Do you like the name Ginger?" Hermione asked her new wolf Guardian. The wolf gave a rather loud bark in reply. Hermione, Jane, and Richard all laughed.

"I guess that means yes." Jane said causing everyone to begin laughing all over again.


	2. Chapter One: Meeting people

**Hi everyone. I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Here is chapter one. Please review, I need the encouragement.**

Chapter One: Meeting people

Hermione had decided to owl Harry and Ron that she could not make it to Diagon Ally. She told them that she had gotten a surprise new pet and that it needed to get use to her. Hermione told them that they could meet her new pet at the train station. Harry and Ron were a little disappointed but decided that it was okay when they weren't being dragged away from Fred and Gorge's prank store to look at books.

The next week Hermione and Ginger made their way toward the train to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were waiting for her by the train. They were so deep in conversation that they failed to notice that Hermione was right behind them. She caught a bit of the conversation. Something to the affect of "If it's another bloody cat I will not be sitting with 'er."

"Oh come on Ron, Hermione is our friend." Harry said trying to persuade their friend.

"I don't care if she is or not! I won't sit with her and another bloody cat!" Ron protested. Suddenly Harry turned to face Hermione. Ron turned around a bit slower. Then they looked at her slightly outstretched arm, the one holding Ginger's leash. Their eyes followed the direction of her arm until their eyes fell upon the leash. Then to Ginger. Harry and Ron gaped.

" 'Mione that's a...a..a" Ron stammered. Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron could be such an idiot.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'wolf.'" Harry joked. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Guys this is Ginger. She's my Guardian." Hermione said nodding at Ginger. Harry smiled as he looked at the wolf. He was obviously finding this very amusing. Ron on the other hand was mortified.

"Ginger these are the friends I told you about earlier. Say hi to them." Hermione said to Ginger, "Guys she's going to sniff your hands and then nudge them. After she does that pet her on the head." Hermione directed Harry and Ron. No sooner had she said this then Ginger sniffed and nudged Harry's hand. He smiled and petted Ginger on the head.

Ron looked extremely nervous when Ginger started to sniff his hand. Ginger didn't seem to like Ron, in Hermione's opinion. After a very long moment of sniffing Ginger gave what could only be described as a humf of disproval. Hermione rolled her eyes. Then they all climbed on board the train and found Ginny and Luna sitting in a compartment. They joined the girls. Ginny and Luna found over Ginger for a few minuets.

"So Hermione how did you gat a wolf?" Harry asked.

"Yea and what did you mean by your 'Guardian?'" Ron asked next.

"You guys have to keep this an absolute secret." Hermione said sitting next to Luna.

"Okay 'Mione we promise no to tell anyone." Harry said as he sat next to Ginny. Ron then in turn sat next to Harry. Hermione looked at the others and they nodded their heads. Hermione closed the compartment door and sat back down next to Luna. Ginger took this moment to lay down at Hermione's feet.

"I've never told any one this, I'm adopted." She wanted to continue but Ron cut her off.

"So all these years you lied to us?" Ron accused.

"No Ron, not really. I had always assumed that my birth parents were mugles. Otherwise I would have been at a wizard orphanage." She explained.

"That makes since." Harry said. He was handling this much better than Ron.

"Well, it turns out that my birth parents were the last of a pureblood family called the Stidolphs. More specifically my father was the last of his family. They were a really kind family without all the pureblood prejudice." Hermione paused to let it all sink in. She had a little trouble believing it herself.

"Wait, we knew the Stidolphs." Ginny said with a look of astonishment.

"We did?" Ron asked.

"Yes, don't you remember?" Ginny asked but recognized the very commen look of bewilderment from Ron, "A few years back some old friends of our parents staid at the Burrow. It was only for one night though and they were gone the next morning."

"Oh yea, I remember them. Kim helped me practice my quitige. Then when we went inside she joined Scott on the couch and they both started reading their books." Ron remembered outloud.

"Hermione why don't you carry on about Ginger?" Harry asked, getting everyone back on topic. Even though Hermione wanted to hear more about her birth parents she nodded and continued with her story.

"Well the day I was suppose to meat you guys at Diagan Ally someone knocked on our door. When I opened it there she was. There was a collar around Ginger's neck that had a crest on it. I later found out from my adoptive parents that is was my family's crest.

"There was a letter connected to the collar. It was from my parents. They said that Ginger was my Guardian. That she would protect me and my friends against 'you know who'" Hermione explained.

"Hold on Guardians are externally rear. Only the most powerful wizards can have them." Ron said, for once he remembered something from school.

"Or if they have a very important prophecy about them." Luna said dreamily. Harry nodded solemnly. He wished that he had a Guardian to help him back when Voldemort was still alive.

"Wait, Voldemort isn't alive anymore. Why would you need a Guardian now?" Ginny said confused.

"Well, not all the Deatheaters have been caught yet. There is also the very real threat of a new Dark Lord rising to power." Hermione said looking at her hands. She figured that, that was the reason her birth parents hadn't come for her yet. Hermione was getting the feeling that they knew something but weren't telling her.

"My bet is on Malfoy for the new Dark Lord. I mean his father was Voldemort's favorite Deatheater." Ron said smugly.

"I think it will be Malfoy senior. The guy tortured us to no end at his Manor. Besides Draco wouldn't be able to control any of the other Deatheaters. They'd see him as just a kid." Harry voiced his opinion.

"No, I don't think either of those theories are correct." Hermione said folding her hands in her lap. Ron stared at her like she was crazy.

"Who do _you_ think is going to become the new Dark Lord?" Ginny asked. Everyone leaned in, wanting to hear her theory. Hermione's was probably going to be right.

"I think it will be a power struggle. The strongest Deatheaters will all try to gain support from the others. Eventually they will try to grab the title Dark Lord and the powers that go with it." Hermione theorized looking down at Ginger. Ginger looked back up at Hermione, seemingly agreeing with her.

"You've got a point Hermione." Harry said nodding his head in agreement. He really didn't want to have to face a new Dark Lord.

"Hay maybe if we're lucky they will all kill each other!?" Ron said fully believing that, that could happen.

"Ron you seem to forget that when it comes to our enemies destroying each other we don't have much luck." Harry said beside him.

"We can hope can't we?" Ron shrugged. They soon forgot the topic of the new Dark Lord and moved on to stuff like quitage. They didn't relies though that Draco Malfoy had been listening in on their conversation. He hadn't heard the part about Hermione's Guardian but he had heard the theories about the new Dark Lord.


	3. Chapter Two: An Excited Ginger

**Hi peoples! I am pleased to present Chapter Three: You Owe Us. I hope that you will all review this time. I also hope that everyone likes this chapter.**

Chapter Two: An Excited Ginger

It wasn't long before the train slowed to a stop at the School. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Hermione, and Ginger all got off the train and were greeted by Hagrid.

"'Ellow 'Arry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, 'Mione." He said happily giving each of the almost grown wizards a hug. Hagrid then caught sight of Ginger, who was standing next to her charge.

" 'Mione is that a Guardian?" He asked looking at the wolf.

"Yep, she was a...a gift from a friend." Hermione tried to explain without telling Hagrid that it was from her real parents.

"It's good t' know you're taken care of 'Mione." Hagrid said petting Ginger on the head. They told Hagrid that they would see him in the Great Hall. He nodded and went to look after the first years.

Hermione and her friends made their way to the carriages. Ginger sniffed around the invisible thestrals. Hermione sighed and called to Ginger telling her to leave the creatures alone. Ginger reluctantly left the creatures but brightened up when she realized that the thestrals were the ones pulling the carriages. Hermione continued to talk with her friends about the new year. They weren't going to be threatened by Voldemort and they could handle just about any of the Deatheaters that came their way. This was the first year that everything should be normal.

Ginny and Luna talked excitedly about Hermione being Head Girl that year. They laughed and talked about what they thought would be different and what would still be the same. Harry and Ron talked about the new quitage season and tryouts. Before they knew it the five of them were at the castle.

Hermione had not had the senesce to put Ginger's leash back on her. Now the crazy wolf was running around everywhere. She had become overly excited by all the new smells. Harry and Ron were getting a good laugh at the whole situation. Hermione just rolled her eyes at them.

"I have to go meet the old Head Girl now so she can show me where the Head's dorm is." Hermione told her friends as Ginger kept running around from painting to painting, scaring everyone of the poor portraits nearly to death.

"Oh that's right you Heads have a different dorm than us." Harry said as he started up the stair well. Gust the Ginger let out a rather loud, excited bark and ran off down the hallway.

"Oh no, Ginger stop! We have to meet the old Head Girl! I'll see you guys in the Hall okay?" Hermione said. She ran after her wolf before any of her friends had a chance to reply. Hermione kept trying to run after Ginger but would have to stop for breath and then loose sight of her.

Eventually Hermione lost Ginger all together. She started slowly wondering the familiar halls straining her ears for the sound of a bark, a whimper, or even Gingers claws on the stone floor. Then finely, after what felt like an hour maybe longer, Hermione heard and excited whine from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Hermione quickly ran too the bathroom. She was afraid that Ginger would upset poor Myrtle. The dead girl had already been through enough in the war.

"Myrtle I am sooo sorry. I'm afraid that the new smells of Hogwarst has made Ginger a little excited." Hermione apologized as she rushed over to the ghost girl and the wolf. Then Hermione noticed something. Myrtle was smiling! Myrtle continued to pet Ginger as she spoke. "Oh she's no trouble at all. You're wolf is really very sweet."

"Thank goodness. I was worried that she would upset you. Come on Ginger we need to meet the old Head Girl, we are incredibly late." Hermione said bekoning the wolf to come. Ginger gave Myrtle what could only have been a smile and then walked over to Hermione.

"Hermione if it's not too much trouble do you think you could bring Ginger back to see me again?" Myrtle asked in a sweetly sad voice.

"I think she would like that." Hermione said turning back to the ghost smiling.

"Thank you, and Hermione congratulations on becoming Head Girl." Myrtle said. Hermione nodded her own thanks and opened the door for Ginger and herself. When they were a little ways away from the bathroom Hermione looked and her Guardian.

"Honestly Ginger," She said in halfhearted annoyance, "you cannot go running off like that! Now we're going to be late. It's obvious that you're still excited so you are just going to have to miss the banquet to night. You will have to get use to the dorm room before I can let you out into the rest of the castle." Ginger looked up at Hermione and knew that she was right. For her charge's Ginger would have to calm down.

They quickly found where they were supposed to meet the Head Girl. They found her there waiting patently. The girl's name was Salina. She was a Ravenclaw. She had long black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Sorry that I'm late my pet got excited at the new smells and ran off." Hermione apologized. Salina smiled at the new Head Girl.

"It's okay. That happens. The Head Boy already came though." Salina said as she started to lead Hermione through the halls.

"Oh, is he still in the dorms? I wasn't informed of who he would be." Hermione asked.

"No, Blake told me that the new Head Boy went to the Great Hall already." Salina said as the reached a portrait of two people. One was a young man and the other was a young woman. They were looking at each other longingly and their hands were stretched out toward one another. Below them in the back grown there was a battle field. There were two opposing families and their followers. The young couple must have been from the two warring sides. Hermione thought that she recognized the two people in the portrait but couldn't quite put her finger on where she had seen them before.

"You and the new Head Boy will have to agree on a password together. Until then the pass word is 'fidere.' You're pass word has to be in Latin by the way." Salina said as she motioned for Hermione to step forward. Hermione did as she was told. The couple looked at her for a long minuet, they both seemed to recognize her.

"Fidere." She said calmly. The couple nodded and their portrait swung open. Hermione smiled and went inside, followed shortly by Ginger. Salina came in after them. She let Hermione take in the room she was now in.

Hermione looked around absorbing everything. There was a fire place with a couch directly in front of it, a love seat to the right, and a plush chair to the left. There were book shelves on either side of the fire place. All of this was on the right side of the room. A window was set comfortably on the back wall with a window seat attached to it. There was a kitchenette off in the corner of the room with a mini fridge, a small stove, and a microwave that was set on a counter. A small table with two chairs sat in the middle of the kitchenette. There was a small bar separating the kitchenette from the living room that had two bar stools.

Hermione loved the creams, golds, reds, blacks, and splashes of emerald colors that mixed in together in the two rooms. It was going to be a great place to live for the rest of the year. There were a few steps that lead to a small hallway on the left hand side of the room.

"Your bedroom, as well as the Head Boy's room, is down that hall. There is also a bathroom there too." Salina said after a while. Hermione smiled and nodded. Salina knew that Hermione would make a great Head Girl. Just as long as she could manage to get along with the Head Boy.

Salina smiled at her own memories of sharing a dorm with Blake. Blake had been a Hufflepuff. At first they had hated each other but through the corse of the year, and the hardships of the war they had fallen in love. Now they were even engaged. Salina would miss the old school where they had fallen in love.

"I'm going to leave now, my fiancé is waiting for me and I want to be able to say good bey to my Uncle Hagrid." Salina said as she turned and walked back through the portrait. Hermione wondered who Salina's fiancé was but shrugged it off. She probably wouldn't be seeing her any time soon. Unless she visited her Uncle. Wait, Hagrid was Salina's uncle? Hermione thought to herself when it finely clicked.

"Hmm, this is an interesting way to start the year." Hermione said out loud to Ginger. The wolf just looked at Hermione for a second and then went back to sniffing the room. Hermione rolled her eyes and went to unpack in her room.

She was happy to see her room was as beautiful as the rest of the dorm. It had all the Gryffindor colors scattered about the room. Her bed was king sized with a rich mahogany colored head board. The duvet was a deep rose colored red. Above the bed was her family's crest. The great silver wolf was locked in combat with a black snake. The wolf was winning of corse.

Hermione continued to look around. There was a book shelf by a desk. The desk had a neat cup of pencils and pens. There was also a quill and a bottle of ink on the desk. Next to the door there was a mahogany dresser for her cloths. On the far wall there was a window with a comfortable looking chair and a foot rest.

Hermione started to unpack using her wand to make the job essayer. Soon Ginger came in and jumped up on the bed. The wolf made herself comfortable and watched Hermione as she readied herself to go to the Great Hall. Hermione knew that she and Ginger would have to share the bed. Ginger's short noticed appearance had made it impossible to buy any thing for her except a toy ball.

"Alright Ginger I'm going to leave now. If you get hungry there's a steak for you in the kitchen. Just let me set it out real quick." Hermione said as she walked out of her bedroom door. Ginger got up and followed her. Hermione went into the kitchen and pulled out the magically summoned steak. She set it on a plate and put the plate on the ground before washing her hands. Ginger's eyes seemed to smile at Hermione as she scratched Ginger behind her ear.

With that Hermione walked out through the portrait and waved good bey to Ginger. Ginger let out a soft whine that tore at Hermione's heart strings. She considered letting Ginger come along but thought better of it considering that she was still hyper. The portrait closed behind her and Hermione made her way to the Great Hall. When she got there her friends had already started eating.

"A, ookhofinlyshowup" Ron said through a mouth full of food.

"Ron if you keep talking with your mouth full then cinkls are going to show up and make you go mute." Luna warned him in her dreamy voice. Luna had taken to sitting with them at the Griffindor table at the end of sixth year.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled after he swallowed his food. Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron only seemed to listen to Luna. Hermione herself had tried to get Ron to stop talking with his mouth full since she became friends with him.

"So you found Ginger I'm guessing?" Harry asked before taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Yea, but she made us late and I didn't get to see who the Head Boy was." Hermione sighed. Her curiosity was really getting the better of her. They continued eating while Dumbledore got the sorting hat and sorted the first years. There were mostly new Hufflepuffs and Griffindors. Then dinner continued on.

"Hermione do you want to come back to the Griffindor common rooms with us?" Harry asked. He was eager to catch up to Ginny who had left a few minuets ago.

"I think that would be good. Ginger can probably entertain herself until I get back. She can play with that squeaky ball of hers for hours." Hermione joked.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow in class or if I sleep walk again then I'll see you tonight." Luna said as she bounded off toward a group of Ravenclaw girls. Ron smiled after her and got a dreamy look on his face. Harry looked at Hermione and then rolled his eyes.

They all got up after they finished their drinks and walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione was happy to be with her friends again. They had been too busy over the summer holidays to hang out much. Hermione intended to spend this last year relaxing and just focussing on her studies and friends.

**If you enjoyed this chapter please review. I haven't gotten any reviews and it makes me sad. = (**

**So please tell me what you think. Chapter Four: You Owe Us, is coming soon. I've already gotten most of it written. Keep reading!**


	4. Chapter Three: You Owe Us

**Hi everyone! Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story! I am sooooo sorry for not updating in forever. My teachers kept giving me all these projects to do so I couldn't finish this chapter until now. Yea I am done with projects for a while!**

Chapter Three: You Owe Us

"Oh look it's the little smart alack and her friends, Scar face and Weasel." Draco growled at her. Hermione ignored him. She was used to Draco's insults. Most people were over the whole muggle born, pureblood thing. Draco was not one of them.

"Com on guys, if we waist any more time we'll be late." Hermione said turning around. Harry and Ron reluctantly followed. They didn't like anyone getting away with insulting Hermione. Especially when it was Draco Malfoy that was doing the insulting. Hermione had become callus now to most of his comments.

"What's the problem Granger? Late to a book worm meeting or something?" Draco hurled another insult at her and then laughed with his friends. Hermione decided to try a tactic that her adoptive mother had suggested. She turned around and gave Draco a sweet smile.

"Yes, I am, we're reading a very interesting book right now, It's called Pride and Prejudice. If you'd like you can join us." Hermione said still smiling. Draco stopped laughing and stared at her. Hermione continued to smile. Draco was too distracted by the fact that she was smiling at _him_ to relies the insult she had hidden.

"Stop that!" Draco shouted. He was becoming unnerved at her smile.

"Stop what?" Hermione asked innocently. She stopped smiling for a second but smiled at him again.

"That! You're smiling! Stop smiling. He said half shouting.

"Is smiling a crime?" Hermione asked giving Draco a quizzical look. Suddenly Draco caught on. He had to admit that this was a new one on her part. He took a second to look at Hermione. He noticed that her smile actually looked rather...nice. Then he smirked, as he got an idea.

"Well so long as you're checking me out I might as well crush any hopes you have of hooking up with me. Let me tell you that muggle borns aren't my type." Draco said coldly. When he saw Granger's reaction he nearly broke out laughing. Hermione turned red, her cheeks flushed and her ears had a distinctly pink glow.

"How dare you! How could you think that even for a second that I would be attracted to a heartless tramp like you!?" Hermione shouted, her hands quickly curling into fists.

"Ooo, you'd better watch out Draco, Hermione the mudblood Granger might hex you." Crabbe joked, making Goyle laugh. The word mudblood was no longer allowed at the school. Draco didn't laugh. He hated that word. He shot a look at the two, heavy set Slytherins. They stopped laughing immediately.

"All right nock it off Malfoy. Why don't you go torment someone who cares?" Ron said. He was getting tired of this.

"Oh I don't know Weasel I'd say that Granger here does care. She knows she isn't worth even a second glance. What with her parents being mugles and all. I don't see why you even try Granger. Why don't you just run along home to your mugle parents?" Draco sneered.

"Yea get lost mudblood!" Goyle shouted enthusiastically.

_**(The Head's Dorm)**_

Ginger was sleeping peacefully in the Head's common room when her wolf sensitive seances kicked in. Her head jerked up immediately. Ginger started to sniff the air. Hermione was in danger! Ginger's fur bristled and she let out a low growl while showing her teeth.

She jumped off the couch and then charged the portrait. She glided gracefully through the portrait causing a ripple effect on the untouched wall. Then Ginger rushed down the halls. She left a few frightened students in her wake.

Ginger knew that she didn't have much time. It was clear to her now, Hermione was being threatened by a Death Eater. Ginger could smell the Dark Mark on their arm. She let out a loud growl followed by a blood curling bark as she leaped over the banister of the staircase. Ginger landed gracefully in front of Hermione and her friends. There were others there too but she focused on finding the Death Eater. She let out another bark at the people that were standing in front of her charge.

_**(The Hallway)**_

Draco was absolutely petrified. What was a wolf doing here in the middle of the hallway? More importantly why was it defending Granger?

"Malfoy." Hermione said calmly. Draco didn't hear her though. His attention was on the wolf in front of him.

"Malfoy." She called again to no avail.

"Draco. Hermione called the boy by his first name out of desperation. When Draco heard his first name he snapped out of his fears. He looked pat the wolf at the girl that had called his name.

"Draco," Hermione said calmly, "Don't move. Let me try to calm her down." Draco nodded his head weakly. Hermione took a step toward Ginger. She wasn't sure what had set off her Guardian but Hermione had the feeling that it was all Draco's fault. Suddenly Ginger turned away from Draco and his friends. Ginger then let out a low growl to something invisible standing in the left corner of the hall, not far from Draco.

Ginger let out a mincing bark as she leaped into the air. Her teeth latched onto someone invisible and they let out a cry of pain. The spell that had concealed the man was gone instantly. It was clear that he was a Death Eater.

He continued to scream out in pain as he tried to shake Ginger off. He finally did manage to shake her off and Ginger landed on her feet. Again she landed in front of Hermione.

The angry Death Eater whipped out his wand, intent on accomplishing the job set to him by his master.

"Atrum levitas!" he shouted with his wand pointed at Draco. Black lightning shot out of his wand. Most of it headed strait for Draco but some of it broke lose of the wizard's control. Suddenly Ginger lunged herself at Draco.

Hermione watched as her Guardian took the curse full on. Hermione ran forward getting hit in her upper left arm by one of the out of control sparks. Draco felt his ribs crack as the wolf's giant front paws knocked him to the ground. He felt a sudden burning sensation hit him. Draco knew that it could have been worse...a lot worse.

The Death Eater swore and then apperated away.

Hermione first ran toward Ginger, fearing the worse. When she knelt down beside Ginger Hermione could already see the effects of the curse. It would have killed Draco but Ginger was a Guardian and would be able to recover. So long as she was healed quickly.

Hermione looked at Ginger's side. It was cut open from the intensity of the curse and her fur surrounding the cut was scorched. She place her hands over the wound. If it wasn't healed soon then Ginger would die. Hermione closed her eyes and let the wand less magic flow through her. Thankfully she had been studying to become a medwitch.

Ginger laid still as Hermione worked. To Hermione it felt like an hour had passed but in truth it had only been about six or seven minuets since she started to heal her. Hermione stopped when she felt that her magic had done all it could. Now time would complete the process. She looked down at Ginger's side to assess her work. Only a thin white scar was visible. Hermione even noticed that Ginger's fur was even starting to grow back. She pet Ginger softly on the head before standing up.

Hermione turned to Draco who had been knocked unconscious. Draco let out a light moan signifying that he would wake up soon. Crabbe and Goyle were still staring dumbfounded at where the Death Eater had been. Hermione mentally rolled her eyes. Why did Malfoy hang out with these two idiots? He was, though Hermione hated to admit it, one of the smartest guys she knew. He was probably only second to Hermione when it came to grades.

She quickly knelt down to the right side of the fallen boy to assess his injuries. Hermione could already tell that Malfoy had several bruised, fractured, and broken ribs. His right thigh looked like it had been hit by the spell. She set to work on that first. She placed her hands over the deep cut and closed her eyes. Hermione was getting tired so the healing process was going to take longer. She wasn't sure how much time had passed before a strong male hand grabbed her wrist.

Hermione jerked her head up. She then looked at Malfoy. He was scowling at her with deep hatred in his eyes. Hermione quickly noticed that Malfoy's eyes were also laced with pain.

"Granger?" He asked in a very confused voice, "What the hell are you doing?" Hermione decided not to answer that. Then Malfoy tried to sit up. He immediately sucked in air through clenched teeth and winced in pain.

"Malfoy you shouldn't sit up. Here lie back down." Hermione said pushing him back down. He obliged but only out of pain.

"Incase you haven't noticed Granger, the floor is hard and cold. I am sure it wouldn't matter to you if you were on the floor because you are a muggle born but I have higher standards. If you don't mind, make yourself useful and get me a-" He didn't finish his sentence because before he could utter another word Hermione had slipped off her muggle jacket and folded it up. Before Draco had a change to protest she had lifted his head up and placed the jacket on the stone floor under his head. She then gently placed Draco's head back down on the makeshift pillow.

Hermione didn't have time to listen to his petty complaints. Or his demands. She quickly looked back at his thigh and knew that her work there was done. Then Hermione looked at his chest. She was dreading the awkwardness of having to touch Draco-I'm-a-pureblood-and-I-eat-mudbloods-for-brunch-Malfoy's chest. Even if it was to heal him. The job was going to be _very_ hard because Hermione was low on energy and it was hard to heal anything through cloths. Hermione lightly touched Draco's chest, sending shivers up his spine.

"Granger what the bloody hell do you thing you are doing!?" Draco shouted. Hermione pulled her hands back but only slightly.

"I have to heal your chest. If I don't heal you now one of the broken ribs could puncture an organ," She paused, "and you could die."

Draco did not like the sound of this. He was faced with a dilemma, suffer having Granger touch him or die. Draco figured that he could always torment her later with the fact that she had touched him. When he remained silent Hermione took this as Malfoy giving his consent.

Draco watched her carefully lay her hands on top of his chest. He winced slightly at the pain but also felt shivers run up and down his spine. Hermione closed her eyes and let her healing magic flow. Draco felt himself hurt less, he also found a new energy flow into him. She just sat there trying to work for a full ten minuets. Hermione was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe Malfoy would let her work but, no such luck.

"Granger are you done yet? You've been doing nothing for the past ten minuets. Hermione opened her dark brown eyes and turned her head toward his face.

"I'm sorry but this is hard enough to do when I'm running low on energy. Let alone healing you through your shirt _and_ school jacket." Hermione said looking Draco strait in the eye. Draco said nothing for a second. He had no idea she was so exhausted. What amazed Draco was the fact that she was exhausted because she was healing _him_. Why was she healing him? Why did she care? Then slowly, with much effort and great pain, Draco lifted his arms and started undoing his jacket and then his white button down school shirt. He notice, with satisfaction, that Hermione had blushed at the sight of his bear chest.

After he was done Hermione replaced her hands on his now bear chest and closed her eyes once again. If Hermione touching him though his shirt had sent shivers up and down Draco's back then her hands on his bear chest were like fire. He felt himself melt under her touch. It made Draco mad to think that Granger, of all women, could make him feel this way. If anything it just made him hate her more.

Before long Harry, Ron, Madam Pomfrey, Headmistress McGonagall, and Professor Snape came running down the corridor. Hermione hadn't noticed that they had left. She sighed and took her hands off of Malfoy's chest. She was exhausted. Hermione had almost no magic or energy left. In fact she almost collapsed right there in front of everyone from sheer fatigue.

Madam Pomfrey quickly took Hermione's place. The medwitch was very impressed with what Hermione had accomplished. It normally took years of practice to be able to heal advanced curses like the atrum levitas curse. Then again the girl was the smartest witch of the age. She quickly finished the work Hermione had started.

"Ms. Granger would you please tell us what happened?" Snape asked. Snape had changed quite a lot after the war. He was not as harsh on his students because he had seen many rise to and surpass his expectations during the war. Now he wanted to encourage all his students to do their best. Snape never said this out loud though, it would make him a laughing stock. The old Potions Master gave his advanced students new challenges to help them come to their full potential. His less talented students he had some of the other students touter them.

"Me and Malfoy were having a...disagreement. We did not realize that there was a Death Eater because he had used a spell to conceal himself. Ginger sensed the danger and came rushing in. She attacked the Death Eater, revealing his presents. The Death Eater then tried to use an 'atrum levitas' curse. Ginger leaped at Malfoy in the last second taking the brunt of the blow and knocking Malfoy to the ground. The Death Eater fled. I did my best to heal both Ginger and Malfoy." Hermione summarized. Snape could not help but smile. The girl had a remarkable memory and was exceptionally talented.

"Very good Ms. Granger. Why don't you help escort Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing? Then I suggest you go get some sleep." Snape said looking at Hermione and then to his godson.

"Yes, Professor." Hermione said as she helped Madam Pomfrey get Draco to his feet. They carefully began walking in the direction of the Hospital Wing. Ginger lead the way. Hermione knew that Headmistress McGonagall and Profesor Snape would figure out how the Death Eater had gotten into the school. Now she just had to worry about Ginger's injuries.

Draco watched as Granger's pet walked in front of them. The wolf had a slight limp. It made a knot in Draco's stomach to watch the animal that had saved his life limp like that. There was a good chance that the wolf would never fully recover and that was his fault. He had just stood there frozen as the Death Eater cast the spell. He hadn't even tried to use a counter curse. They reached the Hospital Wing and Hermione helped him to one of the beds.

Draco watched as the wolf collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. He felt even worse. Draco watched as Hermione rushed to her fallen wolfs side.

"Oh Ginger you didn't have to come with me to the Hospital Wing. You could have just gone to bed." Hermione said as she knelt next to her wolf. So her name was Ginger. The name fit the wolf perfectly with her reddish brown fur.

"Here Ginger let me carry you back to the Head's dorm and you can rest." Hermione said as she started to pick her up.

"She can stay here with me if you'd like Granger." Draco offered. He was expecting her to say something like 'and you care why?'

"Ha, like she'd ever let me leave." Hermione chuckled and looked up at him. She smiled. It wasn't like the fake one she was wearing earlier, this was a real smile.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Then he registered that Granger had said Head's dorm. That meant she must have been Head Girl.

"Ginger isn't just my pet Malfoy. She's my Guardian, it's her job to protect her charge and that happens to be me." Hermione explained petting Ginger softly. Draco had not been expecting this. He had heard of Guardians, sure, but to see one was totally different. His mind was spinning with questions.

"Ms. Granger may I suggest you take Ginger back to your dorm and have her rest?" Madam Pomfry suggested.

"I was just about to leave." Hermione said standing up to say her good beys to the medwitch.

"And here is some medicine for you to give to her. The one with the blue cap is for her pain and the one with the yellow cap is to help her injuries heal. Oh and you can use my shortcut to get back to the Head dormitories." She said handing Hermione two small containers. Hermione quickly put the containers in her pocket next to her wand.

She waited for Ginger to get up and then they both followed Madam Pomfry to a mirror. Madam Pomfry waved her hand in front of the mirror and the reflection got a rippled appearance.

"Head's portrait." Madam Pomfry said clearly. She then nodded to Hermione. Hermione started forward with Ginger but paused before going through the mirror. She turned her head toward Draco. Hermione felt a thousand butterflies in her stomach at the thought of touching his hard, toned chest. Dang that quitage!

Draco felt his own butterflies flutter in his stomach at the thought of her touching him. It was a feeling that he had never experienced. Draco wasn't sure what had caused the feeling, well he did but he wouldn't admit it, even to himself. He shrugged it off as an effect of the curse. The feeling had gone away quickly.

"Goodnight Draco, I hope you feel better soon." Hermione said. Then with even more butterflies fluttering around in her stomach she disappeared through the mirror. After she left Draco sat on his bed and stared at the mirror.

"Goodnight, Hermione." He whispered to himself. He laid back and continued to stair at the mirror. He sat there reliving the last hour or so. Draco replayed the image of Ginger leaping at him to save him from certain death. Then he thought about how Granger had used almost all of her magic and energy to heal him. He owed them both his life.

Hermione had just given Ginger her medicine and was now walking the tired wolf to bed. Her mind thought of how Ginger had risked her life trying to save Malfoy as she watched her Guardian limp back to their room.

They reached their room and Hermione had to struggle to lift Ginger onto the bed. Sleeping on the ground would just be too hard on her body. Ginger settled down quietly on the bed and fell asleep.

Hermione quickly grabbed one of the nighties and put it on before climbing into bed. She found that it was hard to go to sleep. Hermione kept thinking of how Ginger had risked her life and how she herself was now completely exhausted because of Malfoy. She settled down in the comforters and began to fall asleep.

"You owe us Malfoy." Hermione whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

**I hope everyone like this chapter. : ) I am going to start writing the next chapter really soon. Again I'm sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. By the way please forgive the spelling, I'm dyslexic which makes it hard for me to read and spell. I'm getting better though! **


	5. Chapter Four: Head Boy

**Hi! I've recently just gotten over writer's block. I wasn't sure how to continue on with my story. But I was finally able to type this chapter. It's short, this chapter is mainly a filler. I hope everyone can enjoy it though.**

Chapter Four: Head Boy

Hermione woke with a start at her own scream. Her breathing was heavy and she had broken out in a cold sweat. Hermione sat up and looked around. Her room was the same as it had been when she was asleep. Ginger was on her side of the bed, looking at her with a worried expression.

"I'm okay Ginger. Just a dream." Hermione assured the wolf. Ginger laid her head back down and quickly fell to sleep. Hermione envied her, she wished that she could go back to sleep just as easily as Ginger.

Hermione laid back down and just starred at the ceiling. She wasn't sure how long she had been just laying there, it could have been hours. Hermione turned her head and looked at the clock. It was five in the morning. Hermione knew that as soon as she fell asleep she would have to get up. She sighed and got out of her bed, she was careful not to wake Ginger up again.

Hermione walked over to her dresser and got out her cloths for the day. Then she took a hot shower. As the water washed over her Hermione thought about the night before. Why had that Death Eater been there? More importantly why had he tried to kill Malfoy instead of Harry? How did he get into the school any ways?

These questions kept circling Hermione's thoughts. Then she began to wonder why Ginger had saved Malfoy's life. He was a complete git! The guy didn't deserve to die, he hadn't been _that_ involved in the war. Malfoy could have helped her when his aunt was torturing her but he was just trying to survive.

No answers came to her.

Hermione looked at where she had been hit with the curse. It was covered in blood that had dried during the night. The flesh was dark and slightly burnt but Hermione knew that it would heal. She didn't bother to heal it with her magic, all the wound needed was time. She let her mind wander as the water continued to wash over her.

Then a thought popped into her mind. Who was Head Boy? It couldn't be too many people. It had to be someone with high grades. She had the highest grades in their entire year. Who was second highest? Then Hermione remembered, it was Draco. She didn't like the thought of having to work with _him_. Hermione decided that guessing was no use. Draco either would or would not be Head Boy. The possibility of him being Head Boy though was high.

She sighed and turned off the water. Hermione then stepped out of the shower and used a drying spell. She then got dressed and headed to the kitchenette for a snack. Hermione chose a green apple from the small basket on the counter. She went into the common room to sit and eat her snack.

As she was eating, an owl started pecking at the window. Hermione got up and opened the window. The owl flew into the room and landed on the coffee table. Hermione realized that she recognized the owl, it was McGonagall's. She headed over to the owl and untied the letter that was on it's leg.

_Dear Mrs. Granger,_

_ As I am sure you have guessed Draco Malfoy is the Head Boy this year. I know you have a history with him but I hope you can learn to forget your differences and work together this year. Since the war is over there is a definite need for house unity. Seeing you and Mr. Malfoy working together would help promote house unity among the other students. _

_ I would like to personally thank you for saving Mr. Malfoy's life, I know he might not thank you himself so I feel the need to thank you for him. I would also like to congratulate you on your healing skills. I for see you becoming a great healer in the future._

_ All this being said I would like to request a favor from you. This evening could you retrieve Mr. Malfoy from the Hospital Wing? He is not ready to be moving around by himself but he is getting restless in the Hospital Wing. I'm worried that Madam Pomfry will loose her temper and hex the boy. Also if you could look after Mr. Malfoy for the next month or so it would be greatly appreciated. He wont need a constant nurse, if that was the case I would leave him in the Hospital Wing. Mr. Malfoy will, however, need someone to keep an eye on him._

_ If he gives you any lip about you being the one that will be helping and looking after him, then please feel free to tell him the Ms. Parkinson would be delighted to do the job for you. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ McGonagall_

Hermione sighed, this was just great. She had already suspected that Malfoy was Head Boy. Having to work with that git would be bad enough but now Hermione had to be his personal nurse! The jerk would never let her live it down!

It wouldn't even matter that she had saved Malfoy's life! He'd just forget it ever happened and go right on teasing her! At least she could threaten him with the idea of Perkinson being his nurse instead of her. When ever Hermione thought about how clingy that girl had gotten with Malfoy, well she almost felt sorry for the guy. But the thought of Malfoy being tortured by Perkinson's iron grip made it hilarious!

Hermione decided to write a quick response to the Headmistress. She attached the letter to the owl's leg and sent it on it's way. Hermione walked over to the kitchenette and took out another stake. She cut it up so that Ginger would have an essayer time chewing it.

Hermione looked at her watch and realized that breakfast would start soon. She walked to her room and got her messenger's bag. Hermione shrunk her books so that they would all fit easily into the bag.

Ginger raised her head and realized that Hermione was about to leave. She climbed down from the bed and followed her Charge into the common room. Before Hermione left threw the portrait she gave Ginger her medicine, much to the wolf's distain.

"I'll be back this evening. Don't worry, I can look after myself for a while. You just focus on getting better." She said as she scratched Ginger behind her ear. With that Hermione was gone. Ginger decided to crawl up onto the couch and then quickly fell asleep.

**I hope everyone has a good Easter break! I also hope that people will continue to review my story! Thank you to **_**Everyone**_** who's reviewed my story so far!**


	6. Chapter Five: Get Me Out of Here!

**Oh my gosh I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in **_**forever!**_** School has really hard. My teachers just keep giving me homework! Ug. At least it's almost over with for the summer. Here's the next chapter I hope everyone likes it. =)**

Chapter Five: Get Me Out of Here!

Draco was on the verge of tearing his hair out of his head. He was completely board. He had finished the work his professors had given him. Now he had nothing to do and Madam Pomfery still wouldn't let him leave. Draco had tried to sneak out already with absolutely no success. The second he had gotten out of bed pain shot up his leg where the spell had hit him and his ribs ached. Madam Pomfery then had to help Draco back into his bed.

When dinner rolled around Dobby brought some food to the Hospital Wing. Draco ate it quickly. Dobby came back to take the plate of food away. Before he left Dobby turned around.

"Dobby hope you feel better Master Draco." the small house elf said smiling.

"Thanks Dobby." Draco said back, he had always treated that house elf well and Dobby had like him for it.

"Don't worry Master Draco, Miss Hermione will help you. She's a good healer sir." With that Dobby apperated away with a pop. Draco rolled his eyes, he was already in debt to the muggle born. He knew she was a good healer, the girl and her wolf had saved his life for Merlin's sake!

Draco laid back down on the bed and starred at the ceiling. He went through the previous nights events. Draco let out a frustrated sigh as he remembered that Granger was Head Girl. She was never going to let him live it down. At least Ginger would be there, she could keep him company.

Draco was yanked out of his thoughts by the doors opening. When he turned his head to see who it was Draco felt himself pale. Pansy Perkison came bounding through the door and over to his bed.

"Oh Draky!" Pansy said as she launched herself at him. Pansy wrapped her arms around Draco's chest, which sent waves of pain washing over him. Draco's ribs were still healing because the atrum levitas curse also slowed down the body's ability to heal.

"Pansy, get off." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"I was soooo worried about you!" She said, still hugging him.

"Ahh!" Draco couldn't help but scream in pain. Pansy let go immediately, a look of fear clear on her face. Draco barely registered this because he had doubled over in pain.

"Draky, what's wrong?" Pansy asked. She started stepping away from him in fear. At this exact moment Hermione Granger had come into the Hospital Wing.

**(Great Hall earlier that evening.)**

"Hermione I can't believe McGonagall is making you look after that prick." Ron said angrily, his dinner forgotten.

"Oh calm down Ron, I can handle myself." Hermione said rolling her eyes at his immaturity.

"Besides Malfoy will be too injured to try anything." Harry said, trying to reassure his friend.

"It's bad enough that the jerk is Head Boy but now Hermione has to look after him!" Ron complained.

"Ron I don't like it when you get mad." Luna said quietly. Ron looked at her a long time and then sighed.

"I'm sorry Luna. I just don't like the idea of that Death Eater being anywhere near Hermione." Ron apologized.

"It's okay Ron but I think it's Hermione you need to apologize too." Luna suggested, her dream filled voice back.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I know you can handle yourself but I can't stand the thought of him hurting you. I know you can handle yourself, but your like a little sister to me." Ron apologized.

"Thanks for being worried about me Ron." Hermione said forgiving Ron for his outburst.

They continued to eat in peace until people started leaving the Great Hall. Hermione knew that she had to go get Malfoy from the Hospital Wing but she wanted to stay with her friends. Finally Hermione knew that she couldn't put it off any longer.

"Well, I've got to go help Malfoy and check on Ginger." She said getting up from the table.

"All right Hermione we'll see you later." Ginny said waving goodbye.

"If Malfoy says any thing just punch him." Harry said causing the others to laugh at the memory of Hermione punching Malfoy in their third year.

"If you need us don't hesitate to call." Ron said. Hermione nodded and went off in the direction of the Hospital Wing. She was just about to open the doors to the Hospital Wing when Hermione heard Malfoy scream in pain. Hermione threw open the doors to see what was wrong.

Perkinson was standing near Malfoy's bed. She was clearly freaking out. The girl had never been good with emergencies, which was part of the reason she had failed to become a Death Eater.

Malfoy was doubled over on his bed. He was still screaming in pain. It must have been his ribs. Hermione rushed over to Malfoy, shoving Parkinson out of the way.

"Malfoy you have to, Malfoy." Hermione tried to talk to him but Malfoy just kept screaming in pain. Hermione sighed.

"Draco listen to me. You have to try to lay back and straiten yourself." She instructed him, placing a calming hand on Malfoy's arm.

This time he seemed to listen. Slowly and with a lot of help from Hermione Malfoy was able to straiten out and lay back on the bed. His breathing was heavy and he was covered in sweat. Hermione got out a pain potion and helped Malfoy swallow it. His breathing slowed down and didn't seem as labored. Malfoy looked exhausted from the shear pain.

"Okay, what happened?" Hermione demanded coming off her adrenaline high. She had to restrain herself from collapsing on the nearest empty bed.

"I was just coming to check on Draco. When I got here he was perfectly fine. Then out of the blue he started screaming!" Perkinson tried to explain but then seamed to remember who she was talking to, "I could have helped him on my own you know mudblood. You didn't have to come barging in here."

"Really?" Hermione asked trying her best to not add any sarcasm.

"Yes, really!" Perkinson said angrily.

"Well, it looked to me like you didn't have the slightest idea of what was wrong. Tell me in your excitement to see your beloved Malfoy did you hug him?" Hermione asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes...but what's that got to do with anything?!" She asked nervously.

"Your the reason I was in so much pain! That 'hug' you gave me was hurting my ribs, ah!" Malfoy said trying to sit up more but freezing half way in pain.

"You shouldn't strain your self, Perkinson's done enough of that for you! Now for Merlin's sakes lay back down!" Hermione ordered. Then she helped Malfoy lay back down.

"I'll get you another potion in a second."

"Oh sure take your time Granger." Malfoy said sarcastically. Hermione glared at him and then turned back to Perkinson.

"Look Granger I can take care of Draco myself-"

"You have absolutely no idea how healing magic works. If I let you take care of Malfoy then he will most likely die do to a potion over dose. You didn't even know not to hug someone with bruised and broken ribs, some of which were compound fractures." Hermione said darkly. What she said was true...and Pansy knew it.

"I didn't know that his ribs were broken. I assure you that I can do a much better job at healing Draco then Madam what's-her-face." Perkinson said trying to defend herself. Hermione knew that Perkinson just wanted to play nurse. And as much as she hated Malfoy no one deserved to be punished like that.

"Perkinson just leave so I can get your precious Malfoy his potion." Hermione said sternly. She was getting tired of the unintelligent argument with Perkinson. Hermione could practically feel her brain cells dyeing just because the Slytherin brat was around.

"I'll be back later to check on you Draky." Perkinson said in a sickly sweet voice, before glaring at Hermione and then walking out of the Hospital Wing.

"Oh thank Merlin she's gone." Malfoy said, exhaustion lacing his voice.

"And here I thought you loved her." Hermione said unsurprised at what he had said. She knew that Malfoy was too smart for Perkinson.

"You've got to be kidding me Granger! All that girl has done over the past six years is try to get me into bed with her, eh." Malfoy said in disgust and made a face. Hermione couldn't help it, his face was too funny, she laughed.

"Oh poor Draco Malfoy Slytherin sex god being asked to bed by a more then willing girl." Hermione joked as she got him another potion.

"Your not funny book worm." He grumbled as Hermione handed him the small purple vile.

"Yea, well you better get use to my humor because I'm the one stuck taking care of you until your chest heals."

"We hate each other, why would you be the one taking care of me?" He asked before finishing the purple potion.

"Because Headmistress McGonagall asked me to look after you since I have highly advanced healing skills and I'm Head Girl."

"You've got to be kidding." Malfoy said annoyance lacing his voice.

"If you prefer McGonagall said that Pansy could take care of you instead." Hermione informed him with a sly smile.

Malfoy visibly paled. Hermione didn't even know it was even possible to look that white. He also looked like he was going to be sick at the very thought of having to be anywhere near Pansy.

"I'll take that as a no then." Hermione smirked. Malfoy went back to normal and then glared.

"Can you just take me back to my room Granger and leave me alone for the rest of the night?" Malfoy asked. He was still glaring at her.

"If you feel up to walking after what just happened it's fine with me." Hermione said. Malfoy seemed to perk up. He swung his legs out of bed but nearly toppled over when he tried to stand on his own. Hermione managed to catch Malfoy before he fell. The blond wasn't happy about it but finally agreed to let her help him back to his room.

They took Madam Pofry's short cut so Malfoy wouldn't be so strained. When they got to the door the prince and princess asked for a pass word since the two Heads were together. Hermione and Malfoy argued for a long time. Finely the princess spoke up.

"Why not 'verus diligo'?" She asked the two young adults.

"I like that, what about you Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"What does it mean?" He asked.

"You don't speak Latin?" Hermione thought that his parents would have made him learn Latin.

"I can speak most of it but I haven't heard those words used."

"It means the heart." the prince in the painting said. Hermione wondered why he lied but shrugged it off. If Malfoy knew what it actually meant he would have refused to let the phrase be their password.

"Fine 'verus diligo' it is." As Malfoy said this the prince and princess nodded their heads and the portrait swung open.

**(In the Head Dorm)**

After Hermione helped Draco into the common room Ginger jumped off the couch to meat them.

"Hay Ginger, are you feeling better?" Granger asked as she helped Draco to the couch. Ginger followed them to the couch. She nuzzled Hermione's hand, searching for affection.

"You don't need to be so pushy Ginger." Hermione said as she scratched the wolf behind her left ear. Ginger let her tong roll out of her mouth and her tail wag in happiness. Draco chuckled at the wolf. It wasn't a maniacal or taunting chuckle, like the one he used when he upset Hermione. This chuckle was just that, a chuckle.

"She just one big puppy isn't she?" He asked as Ginger moved on to nudging his hand. He started stroking the 'big puppy' as he had put it.

"You sure love K-9s don't you?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to him.

"Granger, I'm a Malfoy. I'm evil I don't love anyone or anything." Draco said coolly. He didn't know why she would ask such a question but it made him uncomfortable.

"I wouldn't say that your evil. A rude, argent, obnoxious, self absorbed, testosterone driven, prick definitely. But evil? No." Hermione said. She definitely enjoyed insulting him, but she knew he couldn't be evil.

"Granger you are crazier the Loony Lovegood!" Draco was angry at what she had said but was also surprised.

"Why else would Ginger risk her life for you? Wolfs have a sixth senesce about people. They can tell if person is evil or good. Ginger wouldn't risk her life for someone who was evil. So you must not be evil. That or Ginger here has lost it." Hermione tried to joke.

"I'd put my money on the later." He mumbled. Hermione agreed but she had to make an effort if they were going to work together. She couldn't care less about what happened to Malfoy short of him dyeing on her watch. That wouldn't look good when she was applying for a job as a healer.

"Malfoy will we honestly be able to work together?" Hermione also wanted to keep her status as Head Girl. If they couldn't work together that status would be jeopardized.

"Granger you are without a doubt the last person I want to be stuck working with. If I had it my way you and half the other muggle borns wouldn't be going to this school!" Draco nearly shouted. Hermione got up from the couch. She considered just walking away but instead turned around.

"Is that you talking or is that your father talking for you?" Hermione said is a hushed whisper so that the Slytherin would have to strain to hear.

Draco was mad. How dare Granger insult him! She did have a point though. He had never thought much about his own beliefs. Draco simply accepted his father's beliefs for his own, for fear of the crucio curse. He sat there in scilence for a long time. Hermione took it as an awnser.

"That's what I thought." She said.

"Look Granger I'm tired so if you don't mind, I'm heading to bed." Draco said trying to get up but fell back down because of the pain. Hermione and Ginger rushed to his side.

"What did I say about not straining your self?!" Hermione said giving up on trying to act nice.

"Oh shut it and help me to my room!" Draco yelled angrily at her. They both realized that this was going to be a _very_ long year. Ginger sat off to the side and rolled her eyes. They reminded her of her past life as a Guardian to Hermione's ancestor.

"Try saying please." Hermione said not moving a muscle.

"Muggle born would you please help me to my dam room!?" He shouted back rudely, if not very immaturely. Hermione resisted the urge to growl. She then proceeded to help him to his room. Ginger followed closely behind. She managed to help Draco to his room and wasn't surprised by the Slytherin colors in the room. It seemed to be a carbon copy of Hermione's room. The only differences were the colors and the fact that Draco had a couch instead of just a chair. Hermione figured that he must have transfigured it.

Ginger saw the couch and made a bee line for it. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. She helped Draco to his bed.

"Okay you can leave now." He said rudely as he sat down on the bed. Draco seemed exhausted but Hermione didn't say anything.

"I can't believe your Head Boy." She said rolling her eyes. Before Draco could respond Hermione was talking again, "Come on Ginger lets go to bed."

With that Draco was left alone and he felt alone. He shook off the feeling and got ready for bed. It was hard with his injuries but he managed. Draco plopped back down on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Hermione was also feeling slightly alone but figured that she was just missing the noise of the Griffondor common room. She gave Ginger her medicine and then helped the wolf up onto the bed. Hermione then got dressed in one of her silk nighties, this one was white with pale blue lace and ended right above her knee. Hermione's cousin had insisted on redoing her wardrobe. Technically she wasn't really Hermione's cousin but the Grangers were still her family in Hermione's eyes.

Then she climbed into bed and snuggled into the duvet. It wasn't long before Hermione had drifted into sleep.

**Before I forget verus diligo means true love. If you look the two words up they both have several meanings. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please forgive me for not updating in so long. Stupid homework. Please review it makes me feel good to know that people like my work. =)**


	7. Chapter six: Nightmares

**Okay everyone I've got great news! School is out and summer is in! That means that I will be able to update regularly! I am so excited! I want to apologies for not updating regularly. I'm hoping to be able to work more on Incarnate and my other story How My Dad Met My Mom. Also be on the look out for my upcoming Star Wars the Clone Wars Rex/Ahsoka paring depute. It's still a work in progress and is more intense then Incarnate or How My Dad Met My Mom. **

**Also I know this story is typical and stuff of the other Draco/Hermione fanfics but this scene has to be done. So bear with me**

**Yippee! It's SUMMER!**

**; )**

Chapter six: Nightmares

Hermione woke with a start for the second night in a row. This time it wasn't because of her dreams. Someone was screaming. She looked at Ginger who had also woken up at the screams. Ginger and Hermione starred at each other until they heard another scream. After hearing the second scream Hermione and Ginger jumped out of the bed. Ginger managed to beat her Charge to the door. She needed to check out what was wrong in case it would put Hermione in danger.

Hermione ran out of the room not far behind her. They followed the screams to Malfoy's room. Hermione gave a quizzical look too Ginger who seemed to shrug. The two of them went into the room.

They were shocked at what they saw. Malfoy was thrashing about. He continued to scream and talk in his sleep.

"NO! Don't, please stop. Don't hurt her anymore. Pleas" He whimpered and screamed. What he said next though would leave an imprint on Hermione's memory for the rest of her life.

"Stop! Please don't Hermione any more! Please."

Ginger looked at Hermione for a while as if asking when she was going to wake him up. Malfoy thrashed again in his sleep as if being hit with a 'crucio' curse. Hermione shook the sleeping boy's shoulder. Malfoy stopped thrashing and seemed to calm at her touch.

"Malfoy wake up." Hermione said shaking him again. He didn't respond at all. Hermione rolled her eyes. This was becoming a pattern. "Draco wake up!" Hermione shouted.

As Hermione had expected, Malfoy woke up. What she hadn't been counting on was the terrified look on his face, and his wild eyes. They starred at each other for a long time before Malfoy seemed to snap back to reality.

"Granger? What the heck are you doing here?" He nearly shouted.

"You were screaming Malfoy. I'm supposed to look after you remember?" Hermione said cocking her eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips. Malfoy groaned and set his head back on his pillow.

"Besides Ginger was worried about you. What else could I do? There is absolutely _no_ arguing with that wolf." Hermione tried to joke. Malfoy looked at her for a second and realized what she was wearing.

"Granger," He said propping himself up on his elbows, "It might be none of my business but why are you wearing _that_?"

"Malfoy this might come as a shock to you but this is what most people call sleep wear." Hermione said it slowly so he'd understand. Malfoy glared at her.

"Granger you look like-"

"Say slut and you'll loose the ability to produce an heir." Hermione said darkly.

"Ouch, touchy." Malfoy mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" She said threateningly.

"Nothing!" He answered quickly. Hermione threw a quick glare at him before turning around to leave.

"Granger?" Malfoy whispered, barley audible. Hermione almost didn't turn around, but he sounded so weak.

"Yes, Malfoy?" She asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Malfoy asked sitting up in his bed.

"Sure Malfoy." Hermione said walking over and sitting down on his bed in front of him.

"How do your parents treat you?" He asked.

"My parents?" Hermione asked confused. This was the last thing she had expected.

"Yea, how do your parents treat you?" Malfoy asked again. Hermione could tell by the look on his face that Malfoy was serious.

"Well, in truth I don't know. You see the Grangers are my godparents." Hermione tried to explain. Malfoy looked at her dumbstruck. He had an almost idiotic look on his face.

"What?" Malfoy asked once he had found his voice.

"The Grangers aren't my parents, they're my godparents. I just found out a few weeks ago myself." Hermione shrugged. She had gotten use to the idea of the Grangers just being her godparents. Hermione was looking forward to meeting her real parents when they came out of hiding.

**(Draco's point of view)**

"Again, what?" Draco couldn't grasp this concept. Granger had always been, well Granger. What was he suppose to call the muggle born now?

"Malfoy, my real parents were part of a pureblood family. In fact they were the last of their family, or more specifically my Dad was, until I was born. They didn't have any prejudice and so Voldamort wanted my parents dead. They had to go into hiding about a month after I was born. They gave me to my godparents." Hermione explained.

Draco had definitely _not_ been expecting this. Granger a _pureblood_? That was impossible! How could she be a pureblood? Okay scratch that Granger, no not Granger, had just explained that.

"You're a pureblood?" Draco asked. This couldn't be happening!

"I just said that I was a pureblood. Where you not listening at all?" Hermione asked getting annoyed. Draco managed to calm himself down a bit.

"Okay then, that was a lot of new information, why don't you tell me how your godparents treat you?" He asked.

"And here I thought you'd want to know all about my non prejudice family." She said.

"I do want to know about your real family but I'm still processing the fact that you're a pureblood. I'll ask about your real family later when I can think clearly. So for now do you think you can just tell me about your godparents?" Draco asked.

"Sure, my godparents were always great. They always encouraged me and were proud of me. I sear they couldn't have been more happier then my real parents when I got my letter from Hogwarts..." Hermione continued on about her relationship with her godparents for a while. Draco had listened intently threw out the entire story. He didn't even notice when Ginger had hopped up on his couch. When Hermione finished they sat in silence for a while.

"I wish my parents had been more like that." Draco finally said. After listening to Hermione's story Draco realized what he had missed out on. Hermione looked sadly at him but said nothing, leaving Draco to decide whether or not to go on.

"My Mom was okay but with my Father around she couldn't really show any emotion. She couldn't be loving and encouraging like your godparents. Merlin the Grangers weren't even your real parents and they treated you better then my parents ever treated me." Draco felt the sting of tears behind his eyes. He tried to hold the tears back and they subsided, for the moment.

"You love your Mom a lot, don't you?" Hermione asked. Draco couldn't understand why she was asking such a question.

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"Because you used Mom instead of Mother. Mom is warm, loving, and informal. While on the other hand you used Father instead of Dad. Father is cold, distant, and extremely formal." Hermione explained. Draco thought about it and realized that she was right.

"I guess you're right. My Mom always tried to be kind to me. One time she even tried to protect me from the 'crucio curse. Of corse my Father then 'cruciod her instead. After that she didn't try to help me any more. I don't blame her, I wouldn't even help myself. With all the things I've done all the things I've seen." Draco stopped speaking and went into deep thought. Until Hermione pulled him out of his thoughts by something he never thought she'd say.

"I'd help you."

"What?" Draco asked unsure if he had heard her right.

"I said 'I'd help you'" Hermione repeated. Draco looked at her wondering if she was being sarcastic but there was nothing that hinted of sarcasm in Hermione's face. All Draco saw was a beautiful young woman. Then he remembered being forced to watch her being tortured.

"Why?" Draco asked. He remembered all the pain that Hermione had gone threw all the suffering. What hurt him the most was not being able to help her. The images still haunted his thoughts and especially his dreams.

"Because Draco from the sounds of your dream you tried to do the same for me." Hermione said as she got up from her spot on the bed and walked to the door. Ginger, seeing that her Charge was about to leave, got up and walked over to the door.

Draco didn't know what to say. He was so incredibly happy that someone would say they'd help him. Yet Draco was beyond embarrassed that she'd heard even part of the conversation he'd had with his Father the night she'd been tortured. Draco wondered what part she'd heard and was just about to ask when she opened the door and said, "Goodnight Draco." before Hermione slipped out the door and closed it behind her.

For the second time he softly whispered "Goodnight Hermione."

It seemed like forever before Draco fell asleep. He was kept awake by his thoughts of Hermione. Draco thought about how she had been tortured and how he had been helpless to help her. He thought of how Hermione had healed him with all her magic and energy. Then about how she had helped him to the Hospital Wing and then how she had saved him from Perkinson.

Draco thought about how Hermione had came in to check on him and had woken him up from his nightmare when she could have just let him continue with his nightmare. Then he thought about what she had told him about her parents, her godparents, and what she had made him realize about his own parents. He thought about what Hermione had told him. That she would help him. Draco believed her and she would probably be the only person who would ever say that to him.

Then Draco thought about how beautiful Hermione was. Her curly brown hair that seemed to change in the light. Her hair could go from a leafy red to an almost chocolate brown. He thought of Hermione's eyes that were a soft, loving brown. How a color could look loving Draco didn't know but some how her eyes were a soft and loving brown.

Draco thought of her smile and how she could light up an entire room just by smiling. He thought of her velvety voice.

Then Draco thought about her touch. He thought about her hands on his chest. Her skin was so soft. Yet Draco's skin, no his entire body had felt like it was on fire. He thought about her touch the longest. Draco couldn't get the feelings that her touch had ignited out of his head.

"Get a hold of your self Draco," He ordered himself, "You can't be in love with that girl. She's friends with Potter and Wasly. She's a muggle born for crying out loud! You'd be killed."

Then Draco realized that Hermione was a pureblood so he wouldn't be killed.

"No, her family were blood traitors and enemies of the Dark Lord. I'd still be killed. And Hermione wouldn't be much better off either." Draco didn't want to get Hermione hurt. Especially after what she had said to him. Draco sighed and rolled over for the umpteenth time since Hermione had said goodnight to him. This time he managed to close his eyes and sleep.

**I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter. Review my newest chapter please. Also I really hope this wasn't too typical of other fanfics and I apoligise if you find it too similar to other fics. Thankfully it shouldn't be too bad because Ginger is there to put the story in a new light. I absolutely love Ginger she sooo cute!**

**Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed my story and added me to their story alerts!**

**; )**


	8. Chapter Seven: Good Morning

**Here's chapter seven! I hope you all enjoy!**

**; )**

Chapter Seven: Good Morning

Hermione was awakened by a warm tong on her sleeping face. there was only one person, er, animal that would do that.

"Ginger is it time to get up already?" Hermione mound sleepily as she pushed the wolf away. Ginger of corse whined in return and licked Hermione's hand.

"Okay, okay I'm up," Hermione said sitting up in her bed, "happy now?"

Ginger barked in reply and jumped off the bed. Hermione shook her head and followed her Guardian. Hermione changed quick and continued to get ready for the day. Then she fixed Ginger's breakfast and started the coffee maker.

"I guess I have to get him up. Ginger I'll be back to give you your medicine in a second." Hermione said as she turned toward the hallway. She walked over to the Head Boy's bedroom and nocked.

"Hold on a second Granger." Malfoy hollered on the other side of the door.

"You ready to go to the Great Hall yet?" Hermione asked after waiting a few minuets.

"I said hold on a second! Merlin why don't you try and get ready for the day when you're injured the way I am." Malfoy yelled threw the door.

"You can thank Perkinson for all the pain you're in because she undid a lot of the recovery you had managed." Hermione reminded him.

"Remind me to yell at her later." Malfoy grumbled as he opened his door.

"Yelling at her would only do you're body more damage." Hermione said flatly.

"Yea, well it would do my moral some good." He grumbled as he tried to walk but found that he was in too much pain.

"I think we need to consider a wheel chair for a while." Hermione said as she pulled his right arm around her shoulder and wrapped her own arm around his waist to support him.

"As much as I hate the idea of seeming weak by being in a wheel chair it's a lot better then having to have you help me walk like this." Malfoy complained.

"On that I agree completely, Malfoy." Hermione said setting him down in one of the chairs at the small table in the kitchenette. With a simple flick of her wand the chair turned into a wheel chair.

"There you go Malfoy. I'll use a levitation spell to help you when we get to the stairs." Hermione said as she pored the coffee into a coffee mug. Ginger walked over and started sniffing Malfoy's wheel chair.

"Your wolf is weird." Malfoy said as he scratched behind Ginger's ear.

"You shouldn't disrespect her Malfoy." Hermione warned.

"Whys that?" He asked, he stopped petting the wolf.

"Because her bite is poisons." Hermione said calmly before taking a drink of coffee. Malfoy turned pale and his eyes widened. He looked at the wolf with a worried worried expression. Hermione laughed at the sight.

"Wait were you lying to me?" Malfoy asked, looking very angry.

"I wasn't lying Malfoy, Ginger's bite _is_ poisonous. I just thought that the look on your face was hilarious." Hermione said laughing. Malfoy's face turned red with blush but soon turned pale white again. He gulped and looked at Ginger.

Ginger was sitting on her haunches, eyeing him hungrily.

"Granger I think you need to feed your wolf again." Malfoy said nervously.

"Ginger don't scare the pureblood, it's bad manners." Hermione said calmly as she continued to drink her coffee. Ginger looked from Malfoy to Hermione and back again. The wolf shrugged and went to lay on a couch cushion that she had pulled down earlier.

"Note to self get a bed mat for Ginger." Hermione said out loud before finishing off her coffee.

"Are you done yet?" Malfoy asked impatiently by the portrait.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Hermione said as she pushed him out the portrait.

**It's short I know but I've already started on the next chapter. After the next chapter the story should start rolling along a lot better. Please review.**


	9. Chapter Eight: Breakfast

**Hi everyone! I've been working on this for a while because I've only managed to find a small amount of time I could work on this chapter. I was working on some of my other fanfiction ideas. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

Chapter Eight: Breakfast

It seemed to take for ever to get to the Great Hall. It didn't help either that Malfoy complained the entire time. When Hermione finally got them there most everyone else were already in the Great Hall. Hermione decided to let Malfoy sit next to Blaise. Blaise was a mutual friend.

"Good morning Blaise" Hermione said as she separated the bench to make room for Malfoy's wheel chair.

"Hi Hermione how have you been?" Blaise asked.

"Oh I've been a little busy." She said nodding towards Malfoy.

"Yea I heard about that. Good luck." Blaise smiled at her.

"Thanks Blaise I need it." Hermione said exasperated. Threw out the corse of the conversation Draco found himself confused. When had these two become best friends?

"Since when are you two on a first name basis?" He asked.

"Since I helped Serious Black and Harry move into the house across from mine. How is he doing by the way?" Blaise asked turning his attention back to Hermione.

"Oh Serious is doing a lot better, finally calmed down enough after the accident to live by himself." Hermione explained. She thought back to when Serious had slipped into Death's Gate on accident when Bellatrix tried to kill him. Luckily she hadn't killed him and Serious' soul returned to him not long after the insane witch had been killed.

"Wait, you helped my dead beat family member and Potter move into the house across the street from you?" Draco asked in shock.

"Would you rather I have told you that Hermione's parents and my parents have arranged for the two of us to be married?" Blaise said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist.

Hermione watched as Malfoy's face flushed a bright red color. She almost laughed.

Draco watched as Blaise wrapped his arms around Granger's waist. **(Author's note: Draco has decided to continue calling her Granger, for the most part, until he learns her real last name. Who knows when she'll tell him that?) **He felt embarrassed but there was also something more. There was...jealousy? Draco didn't know why but he felt angry at the way Blaise was holding her. It shouldn't have bothered him but it did.

"Blaise you are possibly the second biggest flirt I have ever met!" Hermione laughed as she gently nudged him away.

"Hay what can I say I'm just impossible to resist, just like my friend here." Blaise said clasping a hand on Malfoy's shoulder.

"Malfoy? Yea right." Hermione laughed.

"Would you two stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Draco said threw gritted teeth.

"Sorry mate." Blaise apologized.

"Blaise do you think you could keep an eye on Malfoy until breakfast is over?" Hermione asked.

"Sure thing 'Mione. Oh by the way congratulations on getting the position of Head Girl."

"Thanks Blaise and congratulations on getting Co-Caption of the Slytherin Quidditch team." Hermione said as she walked away.

**Draco's POV**

When Hermione was out of sight Draco turned on Blaise.

"Okay what's the deal with you two?" He demanded sharply.

"Easy Draco, Hermione is like a younger sister to me nothing more. Why do you care anyways? I thought you hated her." Blaise said with a cocked eyebrow. He sat down and started eating his breakfast again.

"I care because you're my closest friend and now you're acting like Granger's boyfriend or something!" Draco said, trying to defend himself.

"Draco are you jealous?" Blaise asked after putting a silencing spell around them.

"Me jealous over Granger? Blaise do you have the number to St. Mungos because I think you need to call them." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Well if you ask me I think Hermione likes you a lot." Blaise said looking at Draco out of the corner of his eye.

"Really?" Draco asked as he turned his head to look at Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh Merlin you do like her." Blaise blurted out. Draco whipped his head around.

"What did you say?" He shouted.

"Well, I only told you that Hermione liked you to get your reaction and according to how you reacted you like Hermione. You're also not opposed to her liking you either since you smiled when you looked at her." Blaise shrugged calmly.

He went back to eating his food while Draco stared at him dumbfounded. Draco shook his head so that he could concentrate.

"One, where did you learn all of that. Two, I do _not_ like Granger and she doesn't like me!" Draco objected.

"One of my step fathers was a phycologist. Also I think that you two definitely like each other." Blaise said before taking another bite of food.

"Blaze why do you think me and Granger like each other?" Draco asked dumbfounded

"Just call it a feeling. Besides I can practically smell your hormones when ever you two are anywhere near each other. I don't know how either of you is going to get threw the school year living in the same dorm." Blaise explained.

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing.

How could Blaise even think that, much less say it out loud? Draco decided to go back to eating his food.

Every now and then though he would glance up at Hermione. Some times Draco even caught himself staring at her. Then he would mentally slap himself.

_I do not have a crush on that book worm!_ He screamed in his head.

Then Draco would go back to eating his breakfast. It was annoying to say the least. When Hermione came back over to take him to their first class Draco couldn't help but imagine her in the silky white and pale blue nighty she had worn the previous night.

He decided to look at anything but Hermione.

Hermione for her part couldn't help but notice that Malfoy's face was slightly pink. She hoped that he wasn't getting a fever. Hermione didn't like the idea of dealing with his rude, sarcastic remarks on normal circumstances. She couldn't imagine how irritable Malfoy would be when he was both injured _and_ sick!

Then Hermione decided to be positive. There was a good chance that Malfoy would be too sick to speak! Or even smirk! Oh what a joy it would be if he got laryngitis.

As the day wore on everyone became confused as to why the Head Boy was starring at the ground, red faced, and looking quite embarrassed and why the Head Girl smiled at everyone, and was cheerful and optimistic.

**Soooo what did you all think? **

**Please read and review**

**; )**


	10. Chapter Nine: Explaining Love Potions

Chapter Nine: Explaining "Love" Potions

It had been three weeks since the attack. Malfoy was feeling better and was even walking by himself now.

At the moment the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins were in Professor Snape's potion class. They were learning how to make a potion called the _preteritus vita_ potion.

The potion allowed the drinker to see their past life. Not many people used it but it was good if you wanted to study history. Only an extremely small amount was needed so Professor Snape had told the students they could each take a vial of theirs with them.

Hermione was working with Harry on the potion and they were both enjoying it. Making the potion was a bit of a challenge but they both liked making new potions.

Hermione looked over at Malfoy who was partnered with Blaze. Malfoy was doing all most all the work.

Hermione shook her head, she knew how much the blond enjoyed potions. She also knew how much Blaze hated potions.

Harry had just added the chopped snake scales to the potion and they had to wait about five minutes so they could safely add the bat's tail. Hermione decided to look over and see how Ron was doing.

She was concerned for him because Snape had put Ron with Pansy. Neither of them were good with potions and everyone knew it. The people around them had scooted as far away as possible.

They both looked incredibly nervous. Yet they somehow found the courage to continuously glair at each other when at any moment it was possible for their potion to explode in their faces.

Hermione sighed and turned back to her potion. It had been a full five minutes finally and she could add the bat's tail. The potion turned a lovely royal blue color signifying that it was done.

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other. They were both eager to see what Snape would say.

"Hermione you can bring it up to Snape if you want. I'd kind of like to start on my homework, with quidditch practice and all it'll be a late night." Harry said as he filled three vials. Hermione smiled, happy that Harry was finally able to take his studies seriously.

"You work on your homework Harry I'll take this vial to Professor Snape." She said as she grabbed a vial. Hermione quickly made her way to Snape's desk at the front of the class room.

On her way she met up with Malfoy who had finished is potion as well. Hermione noticed that he winced every time he took a step.

"Malfoy after class go get a pain potion from the dorm." Hermione whispered so that only he could hear her. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine Granger." He said flatly. Hermione raised an eye brow at this. The guy was obviously in pain.

"Malfoy I'm responsible for you and I say that you are going to go after class to get a pain potion, that's final. Other wise I'll have you staying in the Hospital Wing." Hermione threatened.

Malfoy glared at her. Hermione knew she had him, Malfoy despised being stuck in the Hospital Wing.

"Fine." He growled as they approached Snape's desk.

Both Hermione and Malfoy set the vials down in front on Snape. Who looked up from the papers he had been grading.

Snape smiled at his godson and Hermione, both of which were his favorite students. He studied the two vials for a minute before concluding that they were perfect.

"Very well done, the both of you." He said.

"Thank you sir but I had Harry's help." Hermione said not wanting Snape to think that Harry hadn't done his fair share of work.

"I know Miss Granger, Mr. Potter has become a very diligent student. Mr. Malfoy I know you did most of the work in your group though so don't even try covering for Mr. Zabini. Twenty points to both Slytherin and Gryffindor for such good work."

"Thank you Professor." The two teens said in an uncanny unison.

"Before you both sit down do you think you could do me a favor?" Snape asked, looking at each of them for an answer. They both nodded, wondering what he would ask of them.

"Since you two are tied for the best in this class do you think that you two could go help Mr. Weasley and Miss Parkinson? They seem to be struggling with this potion and I have test to grade."

"Of corse we can help, it's our job as Heads to help the other students." Hermione answered happily.

"Do I have to?" Draco asked, he didn't like the idea of helping Weasley and he certainly didn't want to be any where near Pansy.

"I'll take that twenty points that you just earned from your house if you don't help, Draco." Snape said, obviously disappointed in Draco.

"Fine." Draco said as he rolled his eyes. He didn't like disappointing his godfather but neither did he like losing a fight. Especially since he had just lost a fight to Granger...even if she had a point.

Draco walked behind Granger towards the desk Pansy and Ron were working at.

"Hi Draky!" Pansy said when she saw Draco. He resisted the urge to turn and run only because he didn't want to make Snape angry. Then Pansy seemed to notice Granger for the first time.

"What are _you_ doing over here?" The Slytherin girl hissed at Granger.

"For your information Parkinson, Draco and I were told by Professor Snape to help you two with your potion." Hermione growled back. Without another word she walked over to the cauldron and started looking at the lumpy liquid in it, with Malfoy standing right next to her.

They studied the liquid for a minute or so before looking at each other with raised eyebrows. Hermione mouthed 'what is this?' but Malfoy just shrugged. Apparently he didn't know what to make of this either.

"Ronald what potion were you and Parkinson making?" Hermione asked.

He was about to speak up when Parkinson did for him.

"For _your_ information mudblood _I_ was making the potion we were assigned. He's the one who added the ingredients wrong!" She shouted, gabbing a finger at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Typical, Slytherins would never get over the fact that the war had ended and that there was no longer any reason to say things like 'mudblood'. Typical Slytherins all the way.

"Parkinson get over yourself. The war is over you don't have to call her that. Besides Granger's Head Girl and could probably give you detention for a month if she wasn't such a goody to shoes." Malfoy said.

'Okay scratch the 'typical' part of that last thought' Hermione thought to herself. Why would Malfoy even try to defend her? Maybe Blaise had talked to him...

Well, all Hermione knew was that Draco Malfoy was sort of defending her. Hermione had to admit that she kind of liked it.

Ron looked slightly impressed and was even smiling at Malfoy. He quickly masked the expression though so that no one would notice.

Parkinson looked extremely miffed. What Malfoy had said also caused the annoying girl to stop talking. Hermione took this as a chance to look over the ingredients on the desk. She did a double take before realizing that the ingredients were completely wrong. Hermione quickly glanced at the lumpy liquid in the cauldron again and back to the ingredients.

"Malfoy, come look at the ingredients." Hermione said lightly. Malfoy looked at the ingredients and had the same reaction as her.

"Which one of you got the ingredients?" He asked. At the question Pansy visibly paled.

Before she could speak Ron answered.

"Parkinson did, why?"

Malfoy didn't answer him but, looked at Hermione instead. Hermione looked at the cauldron again, then at the ingredients, and back again. And it clicked.

"This looks like a failed attempt at a 'love' potion." She said turning to her two class mates.

"Yea it does. Wait, I know that Weasley hates this class but I doubt he would do something like this when there was an assignment to do. Especially in fear of Snape's wrath." Malfoy pointed out. Hermione pondered this for a second and then became extremely annoyed.

"Ron did you fall asleep in class _again_?" She said threw gritted teeth.

"Well, um, I..." Ron gave her a weak smile. Hermione glared at him.

"You're getting off easy, you only have detention tonight." Ron looked depressed when Hermione said this but figured he was getting off easy as she had said. Ron was right.

"You on the other hand Parkinson are in so much trouble. Do you even know how dangerous this potion is?" Hermione scolded.

"Pansy this is an extremely dangerous potion. If even one little thing is done wrong the person who drinks it could very well die! I mean what were you thinking? Plus you don't have the proper qualifications for even attempting to make a 'love' potion." Draco was furious. Hermione saw it clearly on his livid face. They both took student safety very seriously.

"Parkinson you realize that, 'love' potions don't actually make one person fall in love with another person don't you?" Hermione asked.

The girl didn't say anything. She looked lost and confused by what Hermione was saying.

"Parkinson 'love' potions are more commonly referred to as 'lust' potions. They are called such because they cause the person who drinks it to lust over another person." Hermione explained. Parkinson looked extremely mad now. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was mad at Hermione.

"Pansy we are going to give you a months worth of detention. You will also have to redo the assignment." Draco said sternly. He knew that the potion had to be meant for him. It was a sickening thought.

Parkinson didn't say anything.

"You will also have to talk to Headmistress McGrongall and Professor Snape and explain what you were trying to do." Hermione added.

"Weasley you will make up the assignment tonight in your detention." Draco informed the red head.

With that Draco and Hermione went back to Snape to explain what had happened. By the time they were done explaining Snape looked furious, Ron looked depressed at the thought of detention with Snape, and Pansy Parkinson looked angrier than anyone Hermione and Draco had ever seen...excluding Voldemort of corse.


	11. Chapter Ten: You're a Stidolph!

**Hello world! okay everyone I'm really, really, really sorry that it's been forever since I've updated. I had typed this chapter out up until Draco realizes she's a Stidolph. However I couldn't figure out how to continue the chapter. I think I'll take a break from this to organize the plot a little better since it's been such a long time since I've written anything for this fic. Again sorry and enjoy.**

Chapter Ten: You're a Stidolph?

**Draco's POV**

After Potions the day went along uneventfully for Draco. He finished his classes and had dinner in the Great Hall with Blaize. After he finished his homework Draco went to bed and quickly fell asleep. Thankfully it was a dreamless sleep, void of any awful nightmares.

Draco was jolted awake when he heard screams. He sat up in bed and covered his ears to help block out the earsplitting sound. Draco looked franticly for the source of the sound. Then just as suddenly as the screaming started it stopped.

"Maybe it was just one of the ghosts." Draco mumbled to himself as he laid back down. Even as he laid in bed Draco sensed that something was wrong. Try as he might Draco could not for the life of him go back to sleep.

A scratching sound at his door caused the blond to sit up again. The scratching persisted forcing Draco out of bed and over to the door. When he opened the door Draco was surprised to see Ginger.

"Ginger what are you doing here at this hour?" He said kneeling down next to the wolf. Ginger whined sadly and nuzzled his hand. Draco took the hint and started scratching her behind the ear.

"Shouldn't you be with Hermione?" Draco asked as he continued to scratch her. Ginger let out a pitiful whine and pulled away from him.

Ginger looked down the hall at Hermione's room and then back at Draco. She whined again and grabbed onto Draco's hand softly. Ginger tugged gently for him to follow her. Draco realized what she wanted and stood up.

Ginger let go of his hand and lead him over to Hermione's room. Draco had a bad feeling about what was going to happen after he opened the door. For a second he wondered how Ginger had opened the door in the first place but quickly shooed the thought away.

Draco carefully opened the door and was once again bombarded with the terrible screams. Now he knew that it wasn't a ghost that had made those screams, it was Granger.

She was thrashing about her bed. It looked like Granger was being tortured by the crucio curse. Draco knew what she was dreaming about. Granger was dreaming about when his Aunt had used the unforgivable on her. Draco cringed at the thought.

Of all the things he had seen this was the one thing that gave Draco more nightmares then anything else.

He quickly walked over to the thrashing girl.

"Granger! Granger wake up!" Draco shouted as he shook her. It didn't work. He considered going to find the Headmistress but thought better of it.

"Come on Hermione wake up!" Draco shouted over her screams as he shook her again. Finally Granger stopped thrashing and screaming. Her eyelids fluttered open and Draco saw the shear terror in her eyes, left over from the nightmare.

**Hermione's POV**

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she looked around the room. It looked familiar but she could have sworn she had just been in Malfoy Manor. Hermione could have sworn that () had been torturing her.

"You had a nightmare." A familiar voice said. She focused on the face above her. She took in the familiar face. The alabaster skin, the pale blond hair, and finally his gray eyes. With stark realization she finely recognized Draco Malfoy.

"Why are you in here?" Hermione asked, finally coming back to her senses.

"Your bloody screaming woke me up. Then your guardian came and dragged _me_ out of bed!" Malfoy said irritably.

"My screaming must have broken the silencing charm I put up earlier." She said to herself. Hermione had decided that it would be best to keep from waking the injured Slytherin up. She knew that he wouldn't be happy and could see that her guesses had been right.

"You put up a silencing charm and your screams still got through? That must have been some nightmare. What in Merlin's name were you dreaming about?" Malfoy said. When he realized what he had just said he cringed.

"Yea, it was some nightmare." Hermione said softly. The dream was still at the front of her thoughts. Neither of them said anything for a long time. Hermione watched as Malfoy shifted back and forth on his feat uneasily. She knew what was coming, she knew he would leave. If it weren't for the dream she had just had Hermione would have been glad if he left her room.

But she had just woken up from her worst nightmare and she didn't want to be alone. No matter who she was with.

Malfoy cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm heading back to bed." He said as he moved to open the door.

"Malfoy wait!" Hermione said reaching out to him. Yet her reach was stopped short by the pain in her arm. She tried not to let it show when Draco looked back at her with a pail eyebrow arched.

"Can..can you...Draco can you please stay with me, just for a little while?" She asked timidly. Hermione couldn't believe she had just said his first name. It was...weird but it seemed so familiar. She looked up at him.

Draco looked at her like she was crazy. The images of being tortured still danced in her head. Hermione couldn't stand to be alone.

"Draco please." She whimpered.

**Draco's POV**

Draco sighed. He couldn't blame her. Even thinking about her being tortured was a night mare for him. Draco couldn't imagine how scared Hermione could be.

"Fine I'll stay for a while." He said. He grabbed the chair from her desk and pulled it up beside her bed. Draco sat in silence looking around her room. _'Typical, Griffindor colors'_

Draco thought to himself. Then he looked at the crest above her bed.

His eyes widened. He knew that crest. A wolf locked in an eternal battle with a black snake. It was the family crest of the Stidolphs, the only family capable of raising Guardians. They were also the family that his family had been fighting with for longer than anyone could remember.

"You're a Stidolph?" Draco asked, nearly shouting.

"Yea, what's the big deal?" Hermione asked a little startled. Draco couldn't help but think that she looked kind of cute. He shook his head at the thought.

"Considering our families have been at war since who knows when, I kind of think it is." He replied sarcastically. It was a really big deal. His father would kill him for even looking at the girl. Then there were all of his recent thoughts about her..oh Merlin he was dead. More than just dead he was automatically disowned. By a long standing tradition he should be tarred and feathered.

"Our families are at war?" She said shock written all over her face. They stared at each other, neither saying a word.

"Well, that certainly explains why we didn't get along when we first met." Hermione said with a light shrug. He looked at her for another moment before they burst out laughing.

"I think-I think you mean why we-why we _hated_ each other." He couldn't help but laugh at the hilarity of her previous statement. She stopped laughing.

"I never hated you." She said softly. Draco could swear he had just gone insane because it wasn't possible for her to have just said that. She couldn't be serious. Then again she looked pretty serious, or as serious as she could in her cream colored night gown. Which he had just now noticed she was wearing.

"You're joking." He asked as he tried to keep looking at her face and not what she was wearing. It was more of a statement than a question really if he thought about it. Then again it was getting a little hard for him to think.

"I might have thought you were a conniving, greedy, rude, spoiled, git. But I didn't hate you." She said with a teasing smile. Draco wasn't sure why but it made his heart feel heavy when she had said what she had thought about him.

'_At least she didn't hate me though._' Whoa what was that last thought? '_Yep, tar and feathers here I come_' he groaned in his head.

"You know if I was completely honest-"

"Draco Malfoy honest? Someone stop the presses!" Hermione gasped dramatically. He gave her a "really?" look and she just shrugged and smiled innocently.

'_Gosh her smile is beautiful_.' He though before he could stop himself.

"If I was completely honest I would say that I've never really hated anyone. Not you, Potter, or even Weasley. You-Know-Who and...my Father are the only people I hate." As Draco said this he said it slowly. At first he was looking at the ground and then at the young witch in her bed to see her reaction.

"You know if I was completely honest I would say that I'm not surprised." She said before looking away, embarrassed. If Draco wasn't mistaken he could swear that Hermione was blushing. He couldn't help but smile at her. Heck most Slytherins thought he love You-Know-Who just as much as his Father had. Yet here he was listening as Hermione Granger, smartest witch of their age and part of the golden trio, say how she thought he was a good person. Well, she didn't _say_ that she thought he was a good person but the meaning was there.

Then Ginger tried to jump onto the bed but couldn't get up because of her injuries. She whined at him and Draco got up to help the wolf. When she was up Ginger settled comfortably at the foot of Hermione's bed. Giving what must have been a contempt sigh Ginger went to sleep.

"I guess I should be going now." Draco said turning back towards Hermione.

"Yea I guess so." She said almost sadly. He turn away from her to head to the door.

"Draco?" Hermione said quickly but in a soft tone. Draco, at the door by this time, turned back around wondering what she wanted. She motioned for him to come back over to her. He did, figuring she was still upset about the nightmare. When he was going to ask what she wanted she motioned for him to lean down so he did.

That's when she planted a feather light kiss on his cheek. Draco froze and felt his entire face go red. He also got a wired feeling in his stomach.

"Good night Draco." She said softly. Which effectively pulled Draco out of his thoughts and brought him crashing back into reality. He shouldn't have enjoyed that kiss. He should be trying to kill this Stidolphs! He resisted the urge to groan as he felt a migraine coming on.

"Um, yea." Was all his tied up tung could manage in that moment. He slowly moved away form her and headed back towards the door. Before he walked out the door he remembered something.

"Good night Hermione." He said before walking into the hallway. Draco wasn't sure why but he just couldn't stop smiling as he walked back to his room.

**I hope everyone liked this chapter**


End file.
